


Three Rules of Sabotage

by sorallellow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, Love Triangle, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorallellow/pseuds/sorallellow
Summary: "It's her, Ronnie." He tipped his head back. "It's always has been. I was just too… stupid to realise it." She leaned next to him, arms folded, and as unreadable as ever. "You've got to help me get her back."She turned to look at him, hair falling across her face like a curtain. A beat where she searched his face, considering. "Okay.""Okay?" He demanded, hope blossoming painfully in his stomach."Okay." She repeated. "But I have three conditions."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Positioned somewhere after Jughead and Betty start dating and before they solve Jason Blossoms case... Doesn't really follow the plot of season 1 as J&B's investigation kinda goes on it's own path and Archie's feelings are exaggerated.  
> Written most of this already and will hopefully post once a week :)

He slapped his hands against his pale cheeks, cold water running off his chin and back down into the basin. Meeting his own dark eyes in the mirror, he rubbed off the excess water with the neckline of his shirt. He let out a long, heavy breath. This was it, he told himself as he faced those dark, knotted brows. His heart lurched in his stomach as endless possible scenarios flooded through his brain.

The very worst was the clearest.

Betty, steel-eyed and tight-lipped, shaking her head, the cold-pang of rejection aching through him. But then he called the best to mind, a corny montage, arms round each other, Betty leaning her blond pony-tail into the crook of his shoulder, late night walks, movies, smiles... the lameness of it all made his heart race and a warm, glowing feeling take root in his stomach. He swallowed, watching as his reflection grinned despite himself.

Betty had liked him from the beginning, he thought eagerly. She'd only backed off because he hadn't realised... Hadn't considered her in that way. But thinking about it now, after the mess with Ms Grundy was over.... He and Betty fitted. She was a comforting hand on his arm, a pair of bright, intelligent blue eyes that seemed to understand and admire him through his every stupid mistake. She had always been so perfect, and in Archie's head that had made her unobtainable. Recently, however, he'd come to the conclusion that maybe she wasn't all that perfect, maybe she was just perfect for him.

Brushing a hand through his auburn locks, he gave himself one last encouraging smile in the mirror, replaying the daydream again in his mind.

Archie walked out of the male toilets, striding to the Blue and Gold office, guitar over his shoulder. Every footstep closer made his heart beat faster. He pictured Betty's face, ecstatic, smiling broadly in slow-motion as he told her. He imagined Jughead rolling his eyes and excusing himself awkwardly, a fly on the wall as always, but Archie would know his friend was secretly happy for him. It was hard not to smile at the thought.

His hand closed around the door handle. He took one deep breath and twisted, and-

And felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Betty's golden hair, mussed, spilling over her bare shoulders as she sat facing away from him, her legs tangled round the waist of some dark-haired boy. Both were laughing breathlessly, grinding together, as he entwined his fingers in her hair, pulling her down to his lips. Archie stood rooted to the spot, stunned, as her hands grabbed the back of his neck, running up through his dark curls. "Juggie..." She breathed into his ear.

His heart stopped. They hadn't noticed him.

He needed to get out, recover some of the composure that had just been smashed into a million pieces all over the floor. Slowly, quietly, he retreated, pulling the door closed behind him. He couldn't help but wince as it closed, the click of it shutting was clearly audible. But, he thought bitterly, they were probably too involved in that to even notice.  
His eyes burned as he stormed down the corridor, heart pounding painfully his chest. His two best friends in the world. Fucking. And they hadn't thought to mention it to him.

He slammed open the door to his truck, hurling his guitar into the passenger seat. He couldn't get the image out of his god damn mind... Jughead's laughter, his hands all over Betty's naked form, it tore him apart.

His driving was fast and reckless, his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Thoughts raced through his mind almost too quickly to process.  
Jughead and Betty. It just didn't make any sense.

He was their thing in common, their mutual friend, their... centre. How had this happened? When? And why? Was Betty trying to make him jealous? Was she using Jughead to get over him?

But the image of their joined bodies slammed into his mind, her expression of ecstasy. His stomach jolted sickeningly. Betty was supposed to be his. The force of that thought took him by surprise, and he instantly felt a surge of guilt. Of course she was her own person, of course her world didn't revolve around Archie Andrews, but... But he realised how deeply rooted his belief in them was. That they'd always been each other's, that she'd been the one he was inevitably fated to marry and start a family with, despite his initial blindness. Another wave of anger and confusion and jealousy and hurt crashed over him as the life he'd planned out so meticulously began to crumble and disintegrate in his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the folds of ecstasy, the faint noise of the door creaking and clicking shut registered somewhere in the inner reaches of Jughead's mind.

"What was that?" Betty's blue eyes snapped open, and she immediately looked over her shoulder to the door, covering her breasts as she untangled herself from him. Jughead blinked, trying to clear the hazy fog of pleasure that was veiling his vision along with his common sense.

"What?"  
"The door." Betty picked up her panties from the floor, slipping them up her legs in the most practical, Betty-like fashion, Jughead struggled against the upturn tug of his lips. But his heart sank as she turned to him, anxiety flooding her perfect features.

"What if someone saw, what if a teacher..." She covered her mouth, mortification etched across her face.

He immediately rose, belting his pants before clutching either side of her arms, green eyes boring into hers. "It's fine, I was facing towards the door and I didn't see anyone..." He said hurriedly, but he knew that she knew he was lying. There was no way he'd have noticed anyone.

"I can't believe I did this in school..." She shook her head, hands bawling into fists.

"Hey, hey" Jughead grabbed her hands, interlacing his fingers in hers. "It's going to be fine. It was probably some 15-year-old looking for the bathroom... And anyway, the teachers don't care about some horny teenagers." At that her lips tugged up slightly, relief slackened Jughead's shoulders. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "Next time, we'll do it in a bed, I promise."

She laughed, meeting his gaze with bright blue orbs. "Now, where is the fun in that?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Archie barely registered Mr Reynold's instructions as he slumped down in his usual seat for period one chemistry.

"I heard you skipped fifth yesterday," Archie raised his head from his desk to meet a pair of dark, penetrating eyes. "How very 'Rebel Without a Cause'."

He shrugged, focusing his attention back to the copper bubbling away in hydrochloric acid in the test tube in front of him.

"Come now, Archiekins." She mused, tossing her black tresses behind her shoulder as she seated herself opposite him. "Brooding doesn't suit such a handsome face."

He couldn't resist the tug at the corner of his lips as he met her gaze. Somehow, Veronica even looked effortlessly flawless in safety goggles and a lab coat. "I wasn't feeling well."

Her eyes narrowed, showing a hint of concern. "I'll say. Rough night?"

"I had a lot on my mind." He replied vaguely, fully aware of the dark, bruised circles under his eyes. His mind has enslaved him to a night of twisted bed sheets and endless 'what ifs', the image of Jughead and Betty together blending his nightmares with reality until he'd woken, sweaty and panting, at the crack of dawn. Archie had then even tried to go on a run to clear his head, but going past Betty's house, seeing the pale pink blinds of her bedroom window, had made his chest ache in a way he'd never experienced before.

"Archie," Veronica's hushed voice snapped him out of his daze, and it slowly dawned on him the entire Chemistry class was staring. Mr Reynolds tapped his foot impatiently at the front of the class.

"Well Archie?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Wasn't paying attention?" Mr Reynolds interrupted, a sour twinge to his lips. The rest of the class laughed quietly, and Archie felt his cheeks flame. Part of him wanted to bury his head under the desk, another part of him was too exhausted to care.

"Maybe," Mr Reynolds began, his steel gaze unrelenting, "If you spent less time on the pitch and more time studying, you wouldn't have to pay as close attention." His smile was as condescending as it was malicious. "Maybe you also wouldn't be averaging a D in my class..." More snickers sounded across the room.

Veronica rolled her eyes, reaching her hand under the table to give Archie's a comforting squeeze. Mr Reynolds raised his eyebrows, anticipating Archie's response, but he just lowered his gaze, trying to focus on V's touch. A self-satisfied smile played on the teachers lips before he returned his attention to the board.

 

As soon as the bell sounded, Archie swung his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out the classroom. Colliding with students left and right, he was so focused on his anger he didn't notice Veronica following him until he heard her comment dryly behind him,

"Now that was very James Dean." When he didn't stop, he felt her fingers clasp the shoulder of his bomber jacket. "Archie, what's up with you?"

He swivelled round, breathing heavily out of his nose. "Just tell me one thing Veronica. How long have you known that my two best friends are sleeping together?" Too loud. Students were giving him uneasy glances as they strode past, keeping their distance. Her eyes widened in shock, but Archie also noticed a flash of guilt and understanding within those dark orbs that made rage boil in his gut.

Her hand slackened. "Archie..." She said, biting her lip.

His jaw set. "That's what I thought." He turned away from her, shaking his head bitterly.

"Archie," She repeated. "Betty made me promise, she's my best friend, I couldn't--"

"Don't, Ronnie." He started to walk away from her; by now the sea of people was thinning out.

"Archie I'm sorry, I--" She called. A beat.

"You're not in love with her are you?"

He stopped in his tracks, so utterly shocked his heart seemed to leap into his throat. When he turned to her, he didn't have the energy to prevent the hurt and vulnerability from seeping into his features.

She shook her head incredulously, taking a step towards him. "I'm so right. You're completely in love with her."

He tried to make some sort of response, but his voice failed him, and he only produced a hoarse whisper of a reply.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Is this for real Archie? Not just because she's Betty and you're Archie and you're..." She gave a wry smile, rolling her eyes. "Hazel and Augustus or whatever." He shook his head slowly. Another step. Her eyes became serious, penetrating. She was just close enough that he could smell her expensive perfume. "You need to understand... Jughead's been there for Betty. While you've been sorting out all your drama, they've gotten... Close."

Bile rose in his throat as the image of them together slammed into his mind again. "Believe me, I know." He said bitterly, averting his gaze.

Ronnie's eyes narrowed. "You saw them together?"

Taking a step back, Archie leaned his back against the wall. "I went to the Blue and Gold to tell Bettie that, you know... how I felt about her. I... Walked in on them." He met her dark eyes. "They don't know I saw."

Her eyes widened. "Oh Archie..." She breathed. She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, her expression more sincere than he'd ever seen it. His gaze followed her fingers, her touch soft, comforting. "What are you going to do?"

He swallowed. "I want her, Veronica." He thought he saw a flicker of hurt passed through her expression, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You're sure?"

"It's her, Ronnie." He tipped his head back. "It's always has been. I was just too… stupid to realize it." She leaned next to him, arms folded, and as unreadable as ever. "You've got to help me get her back."

She turned to look at him, hair falling across her face like a curtain. A beat where she searched his face, considering. "Okay."

"Okay?" He demanded, hope blossoming painfully in his stomach.

"Okay." She repeated. "But I have three conditions." He was initially taken aback by the sheer efficiency of her response, before he remembered that, duh, this was Veronica, the girl who probably cooked up master plans for breakfast.

A small smile tugged at his mouth. "Alright." Unsurprisingly, she did not return it.

"One," She began, her tone severe. "Betty never finds out I'm involved."

Archie nodded. He knew how much Ronnie cared for her best-friend, and he too would hate for them to be ripped apart.

"Two." She raised an eyebrow. "Be smart, Archiekins. No clumsy confrontation, and please no big, emotional, How I Met Your Mother confessions."

He hesitated. "Okay."

"And finally... Promise me you won't hurt Jughead."

Shaking his head, he looked at her incredulously. "Ronnie, he's my best friend, okay? I would never do anything to--"

"Archie," She stated in that blunt, no nonsense voice. "It's a messed-up situation. Besides breaking him up with his first, and potentially last, ever girlfriend, you have to promise me they'll be no fights or malicious arguments... We'll break them up simply through exploiting how wrong they are for each other. That is all."

"Alright! Okay. I promise."

She nodded decisively. "Alright then." She swiftly removed herself from the wall and strode away from him, black heels clicking against the hallway floor.

"Wait, Veronica," He called after her.

She turned her head, black waves falling across her shoulder. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

She gave him a look. "Second period?"

"Well, what's the plan? What we going to do?"

"Patience, Archiekins." She gave a sly smile. "Good things to those who wait."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's no use, I can't find anything in here!"

"There'll be something. I'm sure of it. We just need to keep looking."

Forest green eyes met her own with blatant scepticism. "Betty, I'm sorry but it's a dead lead."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Trust me, Juggie, something has got to be down here."

By 'here' she was referring to her great grandmother's basement, where she had invited her boyfriend after school to wade through decades worth of family documentation, all helpfully mixed together in decaying cardboard boxes.

"Yeah, well, as much as I love the idea of developing asthma from two centuries worth of mould, I think it's time we give up."

A smile broke across her face. "Okay, well what if..." Her hands travelled down his shoulders, pulling him towards her. "I do... this?" She gave him a long kiss, her body pressing against his. His fingers gently rested on the small of her back, and when she leaned back to look at him, her chest tightened at the intense tenderness in his eyes.

"I would say," He began, a smirk breaking across his serious expression. "Although I enjoy kissing you, I'd prefer not to do it surrounded by mouldy boxes in your dead grandmother's basement."

She rolled her eyes, releasing her arms from around his neck. "Great grandmother's. And just a few more boxes, I promise."

He sighed dramatically as she crouched down to finger through another box of files. "I guess this is what I get for dating Nancy Drew." He muttered, before joining her on the dust-covered floor.

As they flicked through papers in silence, Betty's eyes flickered to Jughead. "Juggie?"

 "Mmm?" He replied, without looking up. She bit her lip.

"Do you think... Do you know if Archie's doing okay?"

At that he glanced up, concern knotting his brows. "Why?"

"Well... He skipped fifth period yesterday, and he hasn't replied to any of my messages..."

He titled his head to the side, contemplating. "That's weird..."

"Right? I'm just worried, you know, the whole Jason thing and everything..."

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll check on him tonight."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Thanks."

He smiled, reaching across to her and gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. At that moment, she couldn't help thinking how lucky she was. Jughead created this lightness in her chest, as if, before, she’d been breathing with a heavy weight against her chest. He relaxed her, freed her, and it suddenly felt as if everything awful in her life was shared, and not hers to deal with alone anymore.

She liked who she was with him. She didn’t have to be the perfect and kind, high-maintenance Betty, she could be young, make mistakes…

Which now apparently included have sex on the sofa in the Blue and Gold office.

Her cheeks flamed at the memory, but it was accompanied by a glowing warmth in her chest, because it reminded her that with Jughead, she could be human.

 She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself at the serious concentration etched across his face. After a minute, he noticed her looking and gave her a bemused look. "What?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you kids still down there?" Betty's great uncle's voice sounded from the top of the basement stairs.

"We're still looking, Uncle Ted." She called back, and turned her attention back to the sheet of paper in hands. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what she was holding, almost dropping the it out of sheer disbelief.

"What is it?" She looked up to see Jughead staring at her intently, excitement in his green eyes.

"It's..." She swallowed thickly. "It's my grandfather's birth certificate."

He titled his head to the side as, with shaking hands, Betty passed it to him.

"Oh my god..." He uttered. "He was a Blossom?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Betty was silent on the way home, staring out the window as they sped past streetlights in the darkness. She'd put on her best smile when saying bye to her uncle, kissing him on the cheek and promising to visit with her Mom next week. She was so convincing, in fact, Jughead had almost bought it.

 _Almost_.

But now, as his hands gripped the steering wheel, he couldn't stop himself from obsessively glancing over at her, wondering what thoughts were spinning round that golden head. There was a bitter twinge to her mouth, her shoulders were slightly hunched and her eyes, they were pure ice, as impenetrable as steel. "Betty..." He began, gaze flickering constantly between her and the road.

When she didn't respond, worry settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach. He ran a hand through his hair. "Betty, please, just talk to me."

Silence. As if she hadn't even registered he was speaking.

In a moment of complete impulse, he stomped his foot on the gas and swerved off the road. The sudden impact and sound of hooting cats seemed to jolt out of her subdued state, and she screamed his name, her hands slamming against the dashboard as his truck sped off into fields of tall grass. The vehicle juddered to a stop as Jughead clutched the break.

Slowly, his eyes met Betty's in the rear-view mirror. "Jughead, what the _hell_ just--"

Relief flooded through him, and he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a hurried kiss.

After a few seconds, she broke free, and he watched as her expression turned from complete shock turn to confusion, and confusion evolve into anger.

Her arms fell from around his neck and she shoved him fiercely in the chest. "Jughead we could have died, what on earth were you thinking?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and began to turn away, but he grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. She yelped in surprise.

"Betty," His voice was strained with tenderness. "tell me what you're thinking."

She blanked. "What?"

"Bit crazy, I know." He winced. "But you scared me Betty. I needed to get you out of... Whatever state you'd got yourself in."

She swallowed as his eyes bored into her own. "I'm sorry, Juggie." Her voice was suddenly small, soft. "I guess I was just... processing." She bit her lip. "I mean, my family has been lying to me this whole time. Me and Polly."

 "I know."

"And you know what this means?" Her voice rose in anguish. "My parents were trying to do the right thing, they were trying to protect Polly from finding out the truth, that her and Jason were..." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Related." Jughead finished softly. Betty buried her face in his shoulder, and his arms wrapped tightly around her frame. He pressed a kiss to her head, stroking her blond locks.

"What if... what if my parents killed Jason?"

Jughead paused, listening to the sounds of traffic filling the night air. "Then we'll deal with it. We'll survive. Just like we always do."

After a few minutes of silence, Betty cleared her throat. Relief swept through Jughead at the edge of humour in Betty's voice when she stated, "I still can't believe you almost killed us."

Jughead smiled into her hair. "That's what you get for dating a self-proclaimed weirdo." He commented dryly.

Her shoulders shook in his embrace and his chest lifted at the feeling. "We should be getting back," he murmured in her ear.

She nodded slightly before pulling away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah, you don't want to give my mother anymore reason to hate you."

"Wait..." Jughead brows knotted as he reversed the truck. "Your mom hates me?"

Betty rolled her eyes at him, leaning her head against his shoulder as they drove into off the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived back. Betty hoped her boyfriend would walk her to the door, but as they passed Archie's he reached across her lap and pushed open the passenger door.

"I should go and see if he's alright." He said reluctantly, gesturing with a nod of his head to Archie's window.

Betty gave an understanding smile before reaching up and locking her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied, kissing her nose.

She gave a small smile, releasing him.

As her fingers slowly twisted the key into the back door, she thought she heard her mother's footsteps, and braced herself for a shouting match. But when the door finally creaked open, nothing but light snores reverberated through the house. She let go of the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Fully clothed, she sank face first into the fresh, warm sheets. Despite how utterly exhausted and emotionally confused she was, she couldn't refuse the tug of a smile on her lips as Jughead's words echoed through her mind.

He loves me.

And suddenly she could breathe easily again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Archie was staring up at the ceiling. His vision was hazy and blurred but his mind was wide awake, continuously inventing new scenarios of how his and Veronica's 'master breakup plan' was going to pan out. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as car headlights flickered through his blinds and halted outside his house. The engine stopped, a car door slammed, and hushed voices sounded below. Intrigued, he rose from his bed, stalked over to the window and pulling two shutters apart, peered outside.

His throat tightened as he watched Betty climb out of Jughead's truck. Strange, that Betty's so over protective Mom would let her to spend her nights with the local gang-leader's son.

He instantly felt guilty, it’s not like Jughead could choose his father… But then, as he watched Betty's arms pull Jughead into a deep, intimate kiss, his mind was completely overcome with hurt and jealousy. He continued to watch, bitterly, as intimate words were exchanged, before she walked away from him.

He couldn't help but notice how Jughead's gaze lingered on Betty's retreating figure, a soft expression on his features that Archie had never seen before. Anger twisted his gut. How could his best-friend do this to him? How could he develop feelings for Betty, _his_ Betty, behind his back?

His heart leapt into his throat as Jughead's eyes pierced the exact spot where Archie was standing. He quickly took a step back, but from the way Jughead's shoulders slumped it was evident he hadn't noticed him. His friend began walking towards the window, and Archie quickly got into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

A few moments of silence, and then the sound of a fist lightly thumping against the pane.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Archie!" Jughead whispered, wincing as he almost slipped from its tenuous foot hold. He grabbed onto the window sill, fingers straining under the effort of holding himself up. The familiarity of the situation flooded through him, and he remembered the last time he'd been in this very position. Ten years old and carrying half the weight, Jughead had scaled Archie's wall with ease. It had been the night his mom had left.

Pushing away his sentimentality, Jughead gritted his teeth as he reached up and banged against the window again. " _Archie_. Open up."

To his relief, it swung open, and a strong hand reached down to clasp his own. He took it gratefully, pulling himself up into Archie's bedroom. His eyes travelled from the mussed bed sheets to the dark circles under Archie's eyes.

"Sorry for waking you." He said lamely.

Archie shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his head. "That's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."

Jughead's eyes narrowed with concern. "Hey, are you okay man?"

Archie slumped down onto his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

Tentatively, Jughead sat next to him. "Is this about the whole... Miss Grundy thing?"

Archie shook his head.

"Is it about your Dad?" When Archie didn't respond, Jughead, a little awkwardly, put his hand on his shoulder. "Archie, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. We're worried about you."

Archie looked at him, dark brows raised. "We?"

"Betts-- I mean, Betty and I..." He swallowed, avoiding his friends penetrative gaze. "We're _concerned_ , Archie. I mean, you skipped yesterday..."

"Well, like I said, I've had a lot on my mind." Jughead was taken aback by the coldness of his voice. "And since when has it been _'Betty and I'_?" He snapped.

Jughead swallowed, confusion and anxiety twisting his gut. "Archie, what's going on?" He demanded.

A beat. Then Archie's head slumped back in his hands. "Nothing, sorry. I'm just exhausted."

"Just tell me--"

Dark eyes pierced his own. "I think you should go."

Jughead searched his best-friend's face, before asking in a small, hushed voice, "Is this about Betty?"

" _Jughead_." Archie said his name as if it were a strain on his lips.

He nodded, his mouth dry. He walked over to the window and pushed it open, feeling the cold night air rush into the bedroom. Glancing back at his best-friend's hunched figure one last time, he clambered down the wall into the darkness. The window swung shut after him.

When his feet finally planted down on the lawn, he turned to look at the window to Betty's bedroom, a sickening feeling of guilt taking root in his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Archie Andrews was sat, alone, in cafeteria, slowly eating his sandwich as he thought over his conversation with Jughead the night before.

"All this brooding is really killing my vibe." Veronica sighed, plonking herself down next to him.

Archie turned to look at her, setting down his sandwich. "Hey Ronnie, what's up?"

She gave a wicked smile. "Well, Archiekins, you are a very lucky boy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you have a friend like me." She pushed her dark locks over her shoulder, flashing her phone screen at him.

 

 

_Queen V: History study tonight at mine? I'll order pizza!_

_B: Sorry V, have plans with Juggie tonight_

_Queen V: Ooh details!!!!_

_B: I don't know, he won't tell me anything!! He just said he'd pick me up at 10 and to dress up?!_

_Queen V: SO romantic... Is dear Alicen okay with you going off in the middle of the night with your oh so mysterious boyfriend?_

_B: Haha, not exactly... That's why we're waiting till she goes to bed..._

_Queen V: And here I thought you were a good girl. Hope you have a great night and remember to use protection ;)_

_B: Omg stop!!!!_

_Queen V: Just making sure ur safe B xx_

_I expect all the gory deets tomorrow._

_B: Ofc, enjoy your pizza!_

_Queen V: xxxx_

 

 

Archie looked up from her phone screen, thoroughly confused and a bit pissed off. "Why would you show me that?"

She rested her chin on her hand, giving him a small smile. "Because this, dear Archie, is the key to phase on of our sabotage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so ao3 was messing up loads when I uploaded the latst chapter and a bunch of it got cut for some reason? basically I've reuploaded it now so you might wanna check you've read the last couple of paragraphs.
> 
> Also to everyone asking who Betty is going to end up with... I'm sorry, I 100% understand why people want to know but it's a big part of the plot so you're just going to have to find out ;)
> 
> And finally thank you all so much for the comment/bookmarks/kudos it literally makes this so worthwhile!!!!

The next night, Archie watched through the blinds as only a few feet away Jughead scaled Betty's wall in the darkness. His heart squeezed at how different his friend looked. The goofy smile on his face, the tux, the gelled hair under his beanie. How could so much have changed in a few months?

Betty's bedroom light flickered on, and as she opened her curtains and lifted up the window, Archie was overcome with longing. Her blonde hair fell about her shoulders, the right side of it pinned back above her ear. She was wearing a loose, short black dress he'd never seen before, with a v-neckline and a halter-neck back. She looked older, and somehow totally different to the Betty he'd grown up with. Her blue eyes lit up when they rested on Jughead as, just as Archie had done the night before, she helped him up through her window. He had to force himself to watch as Jughead put his arms around her, his lips against her ear. In the amber glow of her bedroom they looked almost radiant.

  
A deep, aching sadness took root in the pit of his stomach. He was the one who was supposed taking her on dates, kissing her, running off with her in the middle of the night. There was also something about the way she looked at him, the way her eyes lit up, the sweet intimate smiles, that seemed to tug at something in his memory. He realised, with a sudden, sinking feeling, that that was how she used to look at him. When was it that she stopped?

As soon as they were gone, Archie pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and texted Veronica.

His eyes met his reflection in the mirror. He took a deep breath, tugged the lapels of his favourite bomber jack and then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten the auburn locks. You can do this, he told himself.

His eyes travelled to the photograph pinned on the side of his mirror. It was him and Betty on their joint family holiday in Spain ten years ago. They were at the beach, arms wrapped round each, grinning chocolate ice-cream covered smiles at the camera. With a soft smile, Archie lifted it up by its curled edges and slipped it in his pocket. He glanced at his phone lock-screen one last time before heading out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alice Cooper's deep sleep was interrupted by three loud knocks. She squeezed her eyes shut and the opened them again before swinging her legs to the side of the bed and hurriedly sliding on a pair of slippers.

By the time she got to the front of the house, she was wide awake. Her mind whirred as she imagined all the different scenarios that would lead to someone knocking on her door in the dead of night... the potential scandals, journalists and estranged husbands that could be waiting for her.

Steeling herself, she opened the door and looked down, only to see none other than Archie Andrews. He gave her an apologetic smile.

She swiftly pulled her dressing gown around herself, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame. "It's late, Archie." She stated, eyes boring into his.

He scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry Mrs Cooper... It's just I have a History test tomorrow and I missed our last lesson... Betty said she'd bring me the notes after school but she must have forgotten..." He winced.

Alice pursed her lips. "Wait there." She said reluctantly, as she closed the door and climbed the stairs to Betty's bedroom.

Five minutes later, her slippers thumped against the wooden staircase as she pelted downstairs. Hair frazzled and eyes wide, she swung open the door. "She's gone, Betty's--" She tried to catch her breath. "Betty's not in her room."

Archie's face flooded with concern. He took a step towards her, putting his hands on either her arm. "Wait, Mrs Cooper, calm down--"

She didn't seem to hear him. "What if it's the same person that Jason--" Her blue eyes pieced Archie's, horror overwhelming her features. "Oh god." Her hand flew to her mouth.

Archie led her calmly to the couch. "Mrs Cooper," He stated in a slow, even tone. "Betty will be fine. I bet she's just gone to Veronica's or something."

"Veronica's?" She repeated, her voice heavy with contempt and incredulity.

Archie nodded. "I'll call her now."

Alice sat on the edge of the sofa, watching intently as he put the phone to his ear.

"Archiekins, what a surprise." He smiled reassuringly at Alice before tapping speaker phone and placing it on the table in front of her.

"Veronica? Is Betty with there with you?"

There was a pause. "Nope, not since she bailed on me to spend the night with Jughead! I am officially a party of one this evening."

Mrs Cooper's eyes stared blankly at the phone.

Archie hurriedly picked it up, raising it to his ear. "I'll call you back, Veronica." He said softly before hanging up.

Alice sat in complete silence, her gaze still fixed on where the phone had been on the table.

After a few minutes, Archie cleared his throat. "I'm sure they were just studying, Mrs Cooper--"

Her cold blue eyes zipped to his. "There's no need Archie."

He nodded, swallowing. "Do you want me to call Betty?"

"That won't be necessary." He bit his lip. "Can I get you anything? Coffee or..."

Alice's shoulders relaxed slightly. "I'll be alright. You should go home."

Archie nodded and left her. As his hands clasped the door knob, however, her heard her call his name. He turned to face her. "Yes, Mrs Cooper?"

"Thank you, Archie." She said. "You're... A sweet boy." The effort of her words seemed to cause her physical pain, and she swiftly looked away.

Archie hid a smile, gave a brief nod of thanks and walked out the door.

 

As soon as he was back in his room he called Veronica.

"Well? Did it work?"

Archie grimaced. "I think she almost had a stroke, but yeah, it worked." He peered out his window and watched as Alice came out her house and sat on the porch outside.

"What? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. Betty on the other hand..." Archie lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't get it, Veronica, won't this mean Betty's grounded? How am I going to spend time with her if she's not allowed to leave the house?"

"No," The enjoyment of spelling out her plan to him was evident in Veronica's voice. "Betty will be strictly forbidden from anymore date adventures with her BF... You, however, have just helped Mrs Cooper discover her perfect daughter's dirty little secret. You are in her good books."

Archie smiled to himself. "So the next plan of action is...?"

"Don't you worry, Archiekins. I'll let you know when the time is right." He gave an exasperated sigh. "Goodnight Veronica."

"Sweet dreams." She replied sweetly before hanging up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Betty's heart leapt at the sounds of knocking on her window. She raced across her room, practically tingling with excited, and lifted the blinds. She melted at the sight of him. Beanie askew, skinny black tie, and a smile that could cure cancer, her boyfriend's face appeared against the window pane. Her hands shook slightly as she lifted the window up and pulled him into her bedroom. His hands found their way around her waist.

"Hey," His voice was so gentle and intimate her heart clenched in her chest. She beamed.

"Hi," she brushed a kiss on the side of his mouth. The feel of his hands moving up her back made her internally shudder.

"You ready to go?" Green irises studies her intently under dark brows.

She linked her arm through his. "Go where exactly?"

"Betty. It's meant to be a surprise."

She narrowed her eyes at him teasingly. "I thought you hated surprises."

"Only when they're directed at me. Now," He swung his legs under the window sill, arm outstretched towards her. "Whatcha say we get out of here?"

 

Jughead's hand remained clutched in hers throughout the entire drive. His eyes were intently on the road ahead, but Betty's gazed couldn't help but stay fixed on him.

She knew why he was doing this. The whole 'finding out Polly and Jason were related' thing had really shaken her up, and spending the day looking forward to her date had managed to take her mind off it, at least a little.

Suddenly the truck came to a stop, the engine rumbling into silence. Jughead's turned to her, a small smile on his lips and eyes filled with nervous excitement. "This is it," He stated, squeezing her hand. "You ready?" She nodded.

With her hand tightly wrapped round his arm, Betty ran with Jughead's through the darkness. Nothing but fields and stars surrounded them, so she was surprised when she felt the  
scratch of sand between her toes. She stumbled after him, laughing with giddiness as her heels sank into the ground. "Juggie, wait..."

He turned back, a breathless smile on his lips. She pulled off her shoes by their straps before pelting forwards and grabbing his hand.

He stood still, his gaze fixed on her as she took in their surroundings.

"Juggie..." She breathed. A huge lake, or some sort of artificial beach, stretched out before them. Chinese lanterns hung on the surrounding trees. The moon and stars were perfectly mirrored on the water surface. It was as if they were drifting in space.

When she swallowed, Betty felt her heart heavy in her chest. "What is this place?" She heard herself ask.

Jughead shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was meant to be some a new resort or spa, but the owners went bankrupt and abandoned it. Something like that, anyway."

She looked at him in complete wonder. "How did you find it?"

He looked out across the water. "I like driving. Just... For the sake of it. When stuff at home gets... complicated... I just get in my truck and drive." His eyes met hers. "Sometimes I think about not coming back."

She tucked a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, before putting her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So," he peered at her from beneath his beanie. "You like it?"

She shook her head with disbelief. "Jughead... it's beautiful."

He grinned, almost with relief, and grabbed her round the waist.

She squealed and cupping his cheeks, kissed him. She pulled back, practically beaming. "I know it's totally cliche..." She rolled her eyes. "But dance with me?" She offered her arm.

He sighed, and exasperated smile on his lips, and let her put her arms around his neck.

They began to sway together, bodies brushing against each other. As his lips brushed against her ear, Betty felt desire ache between her legs, but she hastily pushed it to one side. She wanted to enjoy the slow burning intimacy for just a little while longer.

"How are you feeling about... everything?" He asked hesitantly. Betty swallowed, averting her gaze.

"I'm worried." She said in a quiet voice. "About what this will do to Polly... About what it means."

He nodded. "We don't have to talk, Betty. Not if you don't want to."

She smiled gratefully. "It's so big, you know? So... complicated."

"Believe me, I know all about complicated families." She nodded in a silent 'point taken'.

They swayed in silence for a while longer before Betty, biting her lip asked "So, how did it go with Archie?"

Jughead's expression clouded and Betty felt her stomach drop. "Not well. He was... off."

"Off? How?"

A beat. Jughead winced in pain. "Betty... If Archie... changed his mind about you... would that... change anything?"

Her arms slackened around his neck as she pulled back to study him. "Jughead... What are you talking about?"

He looked away. "I mean... hypothetically... would you want to be with him?"

She stopped swaying, feeling bile ride in her throat. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Look, Betty, you can be honest." His tone was low and bitter. "I know you and Archie have this 'thing'--"

"Jughead." She took a step back, her heart hammering against her chest. "What's going on?"

He still refused to meet her gaze. "Just... forget it, okay?"

Her blue eyes sliced into him. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He swallowed, his face suddenly flat and cold and filled with resignation. "Betty, I get it. You and Archie are... The perfect match. One day you'll get married, settle down, have kids, while I'm gonna just end up as the trailer trash you used to know."

Silence fell between them, before Betty, shaking her head, took a step away from him. "Well, Jughead. Looks like you've got our whole lives figured out. So what am I doing here?"  
She turned to walk away from him, wiping at her eyes.

"Betty..." He started after her, fingers brushing the back of her arm.

Her head snapped round. "No, Jughead. I just thought that you, of all people, would know me enough not to put me in a stupid box... The 'perfect' housewife for the boy next door? Are you serious?"

"Bets-"

"You think you're the only one with issues? Insecurities? My sister was locked away, Jughead. Maybe because my parents knew she was pregnant with her cousin's baby." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I mean... What's she going to do when she finds out, Jughead's I--" Her body was wracked with sobs and she covered her face.

"I know." He put his arms round her, pressing a kiss to her hair.

After a while she said quietly into his chest. "Take me home."

He nodded, swallowing as he put his arm round her and then slowly led her to the car.

 

They drove in heavy silence, both intent on keeping their gaze fixed outside. All the nervous excitement, the sense of complete freedom and magic and promises of the night had deflated like a punctured balloon.

Her heart practically leaped into her throat at the sound of her phone ringing. She fumbled in her pockets, her hands shaking as she read the caller ID.

"Who is it?" She heard Jughead ask.

Without replying, she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

Her father’s voice sounded strange and hollow at the other end. "Betty, Uncle Ted phoned me. He said you and some boy went round to his house after school yesterday, looking through Sheila's old files."

She didn't answer for a beat. "It's late, Dad."

"Look Betty, I need to know. Did you find anything?"

She supposed she should be more mad at him, but he sounded so utterly exhausted and frustrated, she relented, closing her eyes as she said quietly, "I saw Grandpa’s birth certificate Dad. I know about her and Jason."

There was a tense pause at the other end of the phone. "Betty, I know it's a lot to ask, but please, honey, I'm begging you, don't tell Polly or your mother."

"Mom doesn't know?" She asked, shocked.

"I... couldn't tell her." He admitted. "It would ruin her, Betty. And Polly."

She bit her lip, fighting back tears. "I know, Dad."

He let go of a long, weary sigh. "Okay, Betty. I'll let you get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah," Betty's thumb hovered over to end call button, but then she hastily put the phone back to her ear. "Dad, wait I need to ask you..."

"Bets?"

She could here to concern in his voice and her heart squeezed. She swallowed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Did you kill Jason Blossom?"

"Betty, of course I didn't--"

"Dad." She interrupted him. "I need to know."

"No. I didn't kill him." He said slowly, in a calmer voice.

And she didn't know why, but she believed him.

She released a heavy sigh of relief. "What about the Blossoms? Did they know Jason and Polly were related?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but they are the Blossoms, so I wouldn't be surprised."

She nodded to herself. "Okay. Thanks Dad."

"Goodnight Betty." The line went dead.

 

She felt Jughead's eyes on her as they pulled up in front of her house, but she was still too upset, and she knew that meeting that tender gaze would soften her. So, in silence she unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open the door. "Betty..." He tried, reaching across and grabbing her hand.

She looked at it in the darkness, unsure of how to react.

"Betty, I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

She swallowed. She felt his fingers pushing her hair back from her face. It was an effort not to lean into his touch.

"Bets?"

Maybe it was the exhaustion or the relief that her father hadn't killed Jason Blossom, but somehow her head found itself in the crook of his shoulder, and her hand clutching at his shirt. She peered up at him with watery eyes before he bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

"I've got to go in." She muttered into his lips. He nodded before releasing her. She smoothed down her skirt, pushed open the car door and walked into the cool night air.

As she strode towards the house her eyes registered the hunch silhouette of a woman on the steps. A face appeared in the darkness, tight lips, knotted brows and a pair of blue eyes that seemed to slice through her. Betty's stomach dropped to her knees.

"Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh short chapter sorry... also sorry for not posting last week, life was MANIC....  
> This chap is mostly from Betty's perspective which will make a lot of people happy as there is no Archie!!!  
> Review/sub/kudos/bookmark to make me a very happy writer :))))

 

Alice's lips were pressed together so tightly her blue eyes seemed to bulge. She stood up, folding her arms around herself. "We'll talk inside Betty."

She went passed her mother, her throat strained with guilt, her legs shaking, partly from the shock but also with a fierce determination, and walked into the house. The door slammed behind her.

She swallowed, turning to face her. "Mom, I'm _so_ , so sorry, but I--"

"I can't even look at you right now Elizabeth." Her voice was shaking with rage. "Weeks after Jason's death and you escape out the window in the dead of night like some..."

 "Mom..."

"And with the son of a serpent? I am so disappointed in you--"

"Don't call him that." Betty was taken aback by the strength of her own voice.

Her mother paused, narrowing her eyes at Betty. "Upstairs. Now."

"Mom, no, we need to talk about this,"

Her mother stared at her in silence for a beat. "Alright, Elizabeth, let’s talk." She stalked towards her daughter. "You are grounded. You will end your... _Relationship_ with that boy. Every day you will come home straight from school and do your work and go to bed at nine thirty. On weekends you will not leave the house. Do I make myself clear?" Alice turned away from her, making it apparent the conversation was over.

But Betty wasn't the same girl she was two months ago, and didn't, as she would have once done, bite back the retort ready on her tongue. "What so you're going to lock me up now?" She folded her arms. "Just like Polly."

She noticed her mother’s back stiffen. "That was different," She stated carefully. "We sent Polly to the Sisters for her own good."

Betty scoffed. "Well, mom, I am not Polly and Jughead is certainly not Jason, and I am not going to let your petty family feud keep me from being with him. So don't even try."

Alice slowly turned to look at her. "Betty." Her voice was softer, but still maintained a venomous edge. "I know you think I'm the enemy here, but trust me, I'm thinking of you."

"Mom..." Betty pleaded. "I can't live like this, okay? It's… _suffocating_."

"Betty, when that Andrews boy…” Her voice caught, and she looked away from her daughter. “When that Andrews boy came over and I went upstairs to your bedroom," She said slowly, each word seemingly painful to her. “Do you know how it felt to see your bed empty? Your window open?”

Betty's heart squeezed, and all the hard anger fuelling her suddenly thawed, leaving an empty, painful guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Mom..." She went over and wrapped her arms round her.

Her frame seemed suddenly very small and fragile, and she was painfully reminded of the hell her mother had been through in the last couple of months. It was so easy to forget that the fierce Alice Cooper had lost a daughter and a husband, just as Betty had lost a sister and a father, and that she too had had her family ripped to shreds. And then to find her other daughter missing, and then appear two hours later all dressed up in Jughead’s car...

She felt bile rise in her throat.

"Mom, I'll stay home now, I promise. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked slightly at the words.

Alice swallowed, her hand smoothing Betty's hair. "It's alright. Bed, now, Elizabeth."

She nodded and went upstairs.

 

 

The next morning Betty was collecting her books from her locker, and slammed it shut to reveal Veronica Lodge standing to her right. She rushed into Betty's arms, giving her a tight hug, which was slight uncomfortable because she was carrying a large iced coffee in one hand and Givenchy bag in the other. "Betty... I'm beyond sorry." She exclaimed hurriedly.

Pulling away, Betty put her hands on either side of her best-friend's arms. "Veronica, it's okay. It was a simple mistake."

"Oh, I know but I was such a _dunce_! If Archie had only told me I was on speaker-"

"Why did Archie come over anyway?" Betty interrupted.

Veronica tilted her head to one side. "He said he needed your notes for the English test today." She narrowed her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

Betty's shoulders slumped and she began to walk towards first period, her mind whirring. "It's just... That doesn't make any sense, V." She glanced meaningfully at her friend. "I already gave him those notes."

Veronica was silent for a couple of beats. "Do you think he saw you leaving with Jughead?"

 Betty's heart lurched. "What?"

"I mean think about it Betty." She raised a dark eyebrow. "Did he want you to get in trouble?"

"Archie would never..." She shook her head, giving Veronica a bemused look. "Why would he...?"

And suddenly a tidal wave of anxiety washed over her. "Unless he--"

Veronica raised her eyebrows, a strange sort of wry smile on her lips. "Think about it."

A sick, shaky feeling settled in the pit of Betty's stomach. If Archie had seen her leave with Jughead, he'd seen her kiss him. that meant he'd gone over to her house in order to make sure her mom found out. But surely Archie, her childhood best-friend, wouldn't do something like that?

She couldn't even imagine it. He made mistakes and sometimes hurt people, but he always, always had good intentions. Sometimes he was so involved in doing what he believed was the right thing that he got into trouble... Because he never saw outside of his own circumstance, because never saw the big picture. But Archie wouldn't, couldn't have gone to her mother, of all people?

Betty's thoughts were interrupted as she became aware of Veronica watching her intently, as if expecting an answer. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, Ronnie. What was that?"

Veronica shook her head. "I asked if dear Alice Cooper now has you under house arrest."

Betty sighed deeply as she remembered the crushing weight of her other worries. "I go from school straight to home. In bed by nine thirty. No weekends." She said with a painful smile.

Ronnie winced. "Ouch. Is this to solely keep you away from the son of a gang leader or away from the rest of your friends too?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that." Veronica gave an apologetic smile. "And I'm not sure... Why?"

"Well, Archie, and Kevin and I are in serious need of some chemistry tutoring for the text on Monday, And since you’re basically Matt Damon in _Goodwill Hunting_... What do you say?"

"Sure," The word was out of her mouth before she even properly registered the question, the problem, she supposed, of being a nice girl and a people pleaser at heart. She bit her lip. " _Archie_? Veronica, you just told me--"

"Oh relax Betty, this is _Archie_ , not Blair Waldorf. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for his scheming. Besides, this will give you the perfect opportunity to sort everything out with him." The bell rang out across the corridor, signalling that it was time for first period. "I'll text you." She blew a kiss at Betty, disappearing into the classroom on their right.

Betty folded her arms around herself, clutching her book to her close to her chest as if it were a life preserver.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sat round a table on big, comfy chairs, Jughead watched the group chatter senselessly form behind the rim of his coffee cup. Kevin and Veronica were fretting over some celebrity’s new clothing line whilst Cheryl, perched on the sofa arm flirted with Archie, one high heeled show tapping against his foot.

Jughead couldn’t help noticing how moody his best-friend looked, despite the red-head’s attentions. He also couldn’t help but notice how Archie refused to look at him; it made his chest heavy with anxiety.

Something is going to happen, he thought to himself. Archie is going to do something and it’s going to ruin everything.

"Jug, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jughead coffee paused at his lips, and he immediately set it down and turned around in his seat. His gaze settled on Betty, who was standing behind Cheryl, a little way off from the group. Her shoulders were hunched, and her big, blue eyes filled with worry. His stomach dropped and, without even thinking, he stood up and rushed over to her, hands grabbing her wrists.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" He demanded.

Her electric eyes avoided his gaze and instead glanced over his shoulder.

"Betty...?" Veronica made as if to rise; her expression clouded with concern.

A bright smile stretched across Betty's face. "It's fine, Veronica." She said, and then cleared her throat, addressing the rest of the group. "Really guys, I'm fine. Jughead?" She motioned for him to follow.

He swallowed and gave a small, serious nod, his right hand still entwined in her left. But, with a sickening jolt, he noticed her right hand was clenched into a fist, her knuckles white. As Betty led him to the Blue and Gold office he felt sick with worry.

Another revelation about the case? Her family? He swiftly closed the door behind them.

 “Betty, you're really freaking me out..." He said, brushing a thumb over her knuckles.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "Archie knows."

The words didn't seem to penetrate his thick skull. "What?"

She released his hand, turning so she was facing him directly. "Archie knows about us. About me and you. About our relationship, about--"

"About the hand holding, the dating, the fact we are no longer 'Betty Cooper' and 'Jughead Jones' but _'Betty and Jughead'_ ," He snarked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Bets, I got it."

She shook her head. "Okay, so... What are we going to do about this?" She folded her arms, giving him that expectant, penetrating look that she usually reserved for interrogations.

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't know. How do you know he knows?"

"I think he saw me and you, last night." Betty bit her lip. "He said he _accidentally_ told my Mom, but…."

“Yeah,” He winced. “I saw her waiting when I dropped you off.” He bit his lip, and studied her intently. “How bad is it?”

She swallowed. “Bad.” She looked at her feet. “She was so worried, Juggie.” Her voice was so small and ridden with guilt, Jughead’s heart squeezed.

“And you think _Archie_ told her?”

Betty shrugged her shoulders with a wide-eyed, incredulous expression.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and she leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. "What are we gonna do about the Jason Blossom investigation?" He asked quietly. “You know, now you’re grounded.”

"Maybe we should..." She looked down at her feet. "Give 'us' a rest for a little while."

Jughead swallowed thickly as the words came out of her mouth. His hand froze, suspended on her cheek. Even as she said it, he had known what was coming, had felt it with a weight in his chest, with a kind of deep resignation and acceptance. But in no way did that lessen the searing pain of those words. "If that's what you want." He stated, finally dropping his hand from her face, and looking away.

"Jughead..." She berated, shaking her head. " _Of course_ I don't. You _know_ I don't. But we need to solve this case. And that won't happen if I'm grounded for the rest of my life. And in order to prevent that, my mom has to believe we're not together anymore."

He gave a quick, tense nod, before averting his gaze. "I guess that means Archie won't be a problem anymore." He said dryly.

"Jughead." Her voice was suddenly fierce. "Look at me."

When his eyes met hers, she pushed up against him, forcefully entwining her arms round his neck before kissing his passionately on the mouth. Although he felt a sort of deep-rooted despair in his chest, he kissed her back, sliding his fingers up her arched back. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek and drew back. "Betty," He whispered, fully aware of the painful sincerity of his tone.

"I love you, Juggie." She said forcefully, punctuating each word. "Only you. And I promise, once everything's sorted out, I will still love you." Her eyes pierced his. "Okay?"

He gave her a small, silent nod.

Perhaps it was the sheer Betty Cooper ferocity in those words, but the heavy weight pressing against his chest suddenly evaporated into thin air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Betty arrived home after school, Alice Cooper, with arms crossed and lips pursed, was waiting in the kitchen. She dramatically checked the time on her watch. "Ten minutes late Betty." She tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I made your position very clear last night."

 Betty sighed and swung her backpack over the stair bannister. "I had to walk, Mom. I normally get a ride with Jughead." She stalked past her to the cupboard, retrieving a pop tart and a Snapple can.

Surprise flashed across her mother's face. "So, you and Jughead are..."

She folded her arms. "Taking a break," She shrugged indignantly, her eyes piercing her mother’s. "Isn't that what you wanted, Mom?"

Alice stared at her for a moment. If Betty didn't know any better, she would have read her mother's silence as surprise, perhaps even slight remorse, as if she hadn't really expected her, or _wanted_ her to end things with Jughead. Then, looking down, she stated, "I have lots of work to do Elizabeth, so I'll be in the office all evening." She began to walk out the kitchen, and Betty felt a little surge of triumph in her chest, but then Alice stopped at the door and turned round, resting her hand against the door frame. "And are you sure you should be eating that dear? That cheer uniform _is_ a size eight." She gave an eyebrow raise and a meaningful smile before striding out of the room.

 Betty self-consciously tugged her skirt down, the fabric suddenly feeling tight against her stomach and thighs. She put the can and the pop-tart back in the cupboard.

She felt her pocket vibrate and grabbed her phone, registering Veronica's name on her lock screen. She put the phone to her ear. "Veronica, what's up?" She heard sounds of tooting horns and car engines at the other end of the line.

"Betty, I am _so,_ so sorry--"

"Is everything okay?" She asked, leaning against the counter island, suddenly anxious.  

"I'm stuck in major traffic... it's like all the suburban moms in Riverdale have decided that today's the day to drive their ridiculously large SUVs. I mean, what is this, Black Friday?" Betty smiled to herself. "Anyway, I don't think I can make it to our little study group--"

"That's totally fine, Veronica. Don't worry about it."

"I'm also getting attacked by some not-so-passive aggressive tweets from Cheryl... Apparently Kevin already had plans to meet with her and the rest of the homecoming decoration committee to confirm the 'bunting aesthetic'..."

"Oh,"

"So I don't think he's going to make it either..."

"Oh, So," Betty bit her lip. "So it'll just be..."

"You and Archie." There was a pause. "Betts, why don't you just cancel? Say you've got the flu or something."

"No, it's fine," Betty squared her shoulders. "You were right. I need to sort this thing out with him."

"Well, if you're sure..." She said, before a horrendously loud car horn sounded across the line, almost giving Betty a heart-attack.

"I’ll call you tonight, okay?" Veronica said hurriedly into the speaker before the line abruptly disconnected.

 

 

After sliding her iPhone back into her pocket, Betty took a minute to prepare herself, then took a deep breath, tightened her ponytail, and made her way to Alice's office. She knocked once on the door.

"Come in," Alice called, clearly distracted.

Betty opened the door and found her mother standing, hand on hip, eyes running back and forth over a spread of photographs on her work desk. Betty swallowed. "Mom, I've agreed to tutor some friends here this evening."

"Friends?" The disapproval was evident in her Mom's expression even without her looking up from her photos. "I hope that isn't code for Veronica Lodge."

"Actually, no," Betty admitted with a grimace. "it's Archie Andrews?"

At that her mother glanced up. To Betty's utter astonishment she gave a small nod to signify her approval, before looking down to her work again. After a beat, she picked up a photograph and said, "Elizabeth, what do you think about this?"

Betty frowned, and went over to her mother's side. She studied it intently. It was a full body picture of Jason Blossom's drowned corpse, lying, with eyes open and glazed, on a morgue table. Betty pushed away the initial shock and revulsion of seeing the bloated body of the Rivervixen's star athlete, and focused on where Alice's thumb indicated, at the rope burns, raw and red against his pale wrists and ankles. She narrowed her eyes, taking the photo from Alice's hands. "Rope burns?" She asked in shock, glancing at her mother. "Does this mean Jason was held… held _hostage_ before he was shot?"

"That's the same conclusion that I came to." She shrugged her shoulders emphatically. "The Sheriff, on the other hand, has released a statement that he believes Jason was tied up to be thrown into the river, after his death."

Betty shook her head. "I mean, that also makes sense, right?"

Alice sighed, raising her eyebrows. "It's certainly a possibility, Betty. But don't you think the ropes, if they were tied tight enough to leave those marks, would still be on him when he was found?"

"So you think the Sheriff lied in his statement?" She asked incredulously.

"I _think_ , the Sheriff is unwilling to deal with the bigger problems in town. I think that the murder of Jason Blossom has brought into question the ignorance and corruption of the police," She raised an eyebrow. "I _think_ the Sheriff is worried that this investigation could involve the higher ups in this town, those who would have the resources and motives to carry out a kidnapping."

Betty had to process this a moment, before she fully understood her Mother's meaning. "Mom, do you think… _the Blossoms_ had anything to do with Jason's murder?"

Cold blue eyes snapped to hers. "They are certainly a prime suspect, Betty," she placed the photograph purposefully back on the desk. "However, there is a substantial lack of evidence. Not to mention the fact Jason was the heir to their business, and since his death, they've only suffered in their Maple Syrup affairs."

She hesitated, her heart thudding as she realized how the birth certificate her and Jughead discovered could be the key to everything. Clenching her fist, she took a deep breath. "A couple of days ago, me and Jughead went to look through Sheila's old files... We," she bit her lip. "Found grandfather’s birth certificate."

Alice looked at her in silence, clearly waiting for her to continue.

Betty suddenly felt a rush of anxiety and guilt about what her father made her promise. "You need to speak to Dad," she hurried out. "Please mom, it's important."

" _Betty_." She said impatiently, her voice as hard as iron nails.

"Mom, please." She begged. "Just talk to Dad."

Alice crossed her arms and gave her a slight, stiff nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie sorry :/ next weeks will be a lot longer I promise!!  
> Pls remember to bookmark/kudos/review... literally makes my week when people enjoy my work/ engage with the characters!!

Archie was lifting weights in his bedroom when he got a text from Veronica.

 

 _Ronnie_ : _Just rang B and told her me n Kevin can't make it. It's all up to u now_ _< 3_ _time to win her back xx_

_Archie: Ok, thanks :)_

_Veronica?_

_Ronnie: yes archiekins?_

_Archie: How do I do that?_

_Ronnie:_ _omfg_ _just give her a dose of the classic Archie Andrews charm....._

_tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear…_

_tell her you can't stop thinking about her..._

_tell her you've written a song about her, idk_

_Archie: But I haven't. I mean not yet._

_…_

_I have been thinking about it though._

_Ronnie: Archie._

_Archie: Sorry, yeah, I get it._

_Ronnie: don't be nervous. uve broken quite a few hearts in ur time_ _< /3_

_Archie: Thanks Veronica :)_

_Ronnie: let me know how it goes_ _xx_

 

For the second time in two days, Archie Andrews found himself on the Cooper resident’s doorstep, smoothing his hair back from his forehead as he waited. He struggled against the strong urge to pick up his phone, to call Veronica, and tell her he'd changed his mind. But, he argued with himself, Betty was his best friend, and Archie was sure that if he could just see her face to face, talk to her, it would be just as it used to, and she'd remember how well they went together. 

Just as he was about to press the bell for the second time, the door swung open and Betty appeared, still in her cheer uniform. "Archie," the edges of her lips tugged upwards awkwardly, sending a stab of anxiety coursing through him.

"Hey," He looked up at her under dark brows, scratching the back of his neck. "Veronica and Kevin couldn't--"

"I know," She said, still with that stupid, tight smile. There was a beat. Archie looked around himself awkwardly as Betty fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "Come on in." He nodded gratefully and followed her into the house.

The smell of the Coopers house hit him with a sense of deep nostalgia and warmth as he crossed the porch. It was the lavender of Betty's jumpers, the citrus of Alice's air freshener and carpet cleaner. It was an almost clinical smell, but for Archie, who hadn't entered the Coopers house in almost four months, it was as comforting as one of Betty's hugs. 

As they walked upstairs Archie couldn't help how close their hands were as they moved up the banister, their fingertips almost brushing. It would be so easy, he thought, to place his hand on top of hers. Everything about them could be so, stupidly easy and the frustration of it all made him want to hit something.

Betty opened her bedroom door for him and leaned against it, gesturing for him to go first. 

"Thanks," he said, smiling as he ducked his head under the low door frame and entered her room.

He felt a weird sensation of relief as he ran his gaze over the familiar surroundings. It was exactly as he remembered it; it had the same blue wall paper, girly posters and flowery bed sheets. It was so comfortable and so Betty, _his_ Betty, that he couldn't help but smile to himself.

She noticed and gave him a bemused look. "What?" She asked.

"I dunno, I guess I just..." He bit his lip. "I missed this." He looked around him, his gaze finally resting on her.

"Archie, you live next door." She said with an edge of humour, removing herself from the door and unloading her book bag.

"Yeah, but come on Betty." He replied. "It's not the same as it used to be."

She studied him with those intense blue eyes. "No," she agreed eventually, with a definite note of regret. "I guess it isn't." She retrieved her hefty chemistry textbook from the bottom of her bag and handed it to him. He looked at it with a sort of sinking feeling.

“So we’ll start with some simple formulas and equations and see how many you can recite and then we’ll move onto practical application.” She said, folding her skirt under her and sitting down on the bed.

Archie couldn't help but notice the way her cheerleader skirt rode up her smooth, tanned thigh and had to force himself to look away. He swallowed and met her bright blue eyes. “Formula then application, got it.”

She smiled and opened the textbook, her finger circling one of the diagrams. She began to explain it to him, not a single word of chemistry coming out of those perfect lips managing to register. Instead he smiled to himself, watching how her head bobbed in enthusiasm and how intently she studied his reactions. Suddenly however, she braced him with a question.

“Oh I, um…” He began, then shook his head with an embarrassed smile. “Didn’t catch any of that. Sorry, Betty.”

She stared at him silently for a beat, clearly on the verge of asking him something. Then finally, she bit her lip, looked up at him and said, "Archie.”

“Betty?” He replied, mirroring her tone with a hint of bemusement.

She swallowed. "Did you see me and Jughead leave my house last night?"

Archie was hit by a wave of anxiety, and felt suddenly, if he was suddenly under interrogation. He knotted his brows, trying his best to look utterly confused whilst his insides flipped.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Archie. Why did you come over to my house last night?" 

"I..." He began. “I needed the notes… for…”

"Archie?" She demanded, her blue eyes like shards of glass.

He sat back, defeated. "Okay, fine, Betty, I saw you get into Jughead's car.”

“So you went over to my house to tell my Mom?” He tried not to wince at the incredulity of her tone.

“Betty,” He began, the lie piecing itself together in his mind almost at the same time as they left his mouth. “I was worried about you.” His voice became soft, heartfelt. “You shouldn't be doing these investigations in the middle of the night, not when Jason's murderer still hasn't been caught.” The words had come to him much easier than he anticipated, and he swiftly realised that in some ways it must be true. Sneaking out with Jughead, no matter what for, _was_ dangerous and reckless. The old Betty would have known that.

She stared back at him, clearly surprised. After a minute she said softly, "Archie, why didn't you just tell me? Do you know how much trouble I'm in?"

He didn't have to pretend to look guilty about that. "Betty, I’m sorry. But you and Jughead... You're too involved. You wouldn't have listened to me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I guess I thought that at least if you were grounded, you'd be safe."

To his surprise Betty placed her hand on his, and met his gaze with wide, sympathetic eyes.

At that moment all he wanted to do was lean into her and kiss her, to wrap his arms around her, and feel the warmth of her chest against his.

Instead cleared his throat and asked, "How is it going with Jughead anyway?"

"What?" She exclaimed, worry etched across her features.

"With the investigation." He elaborated.

Understanding broke across Betty's face, before she slumped her shoulders, averting her gaze. "I think we found something..."

"Yeah?"

She swallowed, her eyes becoming a little glassy. "We have a lead but it... Involves Polly, and I..."

His heart quickened. "Is she okay?"

She took a deep breath through her nose. "She’s fine. I'm sorry, it's just hard to talk about."

"Betty it's fine. I understand." He leaned forward, and he felt her knees brush against his.

"Polly and Jason are... _were_ related.”

Archie swallowed, his mind reeling. “ _What?”_

“And it’s likely the Blossoms knew and that’s why they tried to stop their engagement." She said continued, not addressing his shock. "And my Mom thinks whoever killed Jason has to have significant influence and money in Riverdale. Which gives the Blossoms..."

"A motive." He finished. "And the means." 

She nodded. "But we can't bring this the Sheriff because, well," she looked at him. "It's the _Blossoms_ Archie." She finished in a small voice. "Polly’s _living_ with them."

"Betty I am so sorry," he said, instinctively brushing her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you, that you had to deal with this all on your own."

She gave a small smile. "Archie," she raised her eyebrows. "You had your own stuff to deal with. And I wasn't on my own. I had Jughead."

Archie felt a familiar pang of resentment, but, to his own surprise, it was intermingled with a sort of gratefulness that Betty had had someone through everything. Whilst he was debating over football and song writing and Ms Grundy, Betty’s family had been ripped apart. Maybe now, he thought to himself, _he_ could be the one to be there for her.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, do you want to watch something?"

She eyed the chemistry text book for a moment before shaking her head, smiling. "Sure." She narrowed her eyes teasingly at him. "But Archie, please don’t make me watch ‘The Godfather’ _again_."

“Betty, I know other films.”

She rolled her eyes. “Like?”

"'The Godfather Part II?” _'_ He grinned.

She laughed. 

 

He's forgotten how nice that sounded.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a night of horse's heads and popcorn, Betty was sat in her bedroom, doing some actual chemistry, when her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. Putting her pen in her mouth she wrestled it from under her and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"So, spill Betty." Veronica's voice sounded intense on the other end of the line. "How did the confrontation go?"

"Oh, no, Veronica-" she smiled to herself as she played with her ponytail. "It was a misunderstanding. He thinks me and Jughead went out to do some investigating, and he was really worried about me. About _us_ ," She amended quickly. "So he just wanted my Mom to know where we were." 

Silence on the other end. After several moments she said, "Veronica?" 

Eventually she said, with a small scoff, "So now you need a babysitter?" Betty was completely taken aback by the bitterness of her tone. “ _Please_.”

"No, but," Betty bit her lip. "This is good, right? Archie doesn't know about me and Jughead, he wasn't trying to sabotage us or anything... He was just trying--"

"To protect you, yeah, how noble of him." Her voice was edged with that dry, sarcastic tone of hers. "Betty, even you aren't that naïve."

Outrage and confusion rose in her gut. “Veronica, what is your problem?” She demanded. “Archie is my _friend_.”

"Did you tell your boyfriend he was coming over?" She interrupted.

Now she was thoroughly confused. "What? Veronica what does Jughead have to do with this?"

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Okay?" Betty fought to keep the aggression out of her tone but it seemed to trip out of her brain and onto her tongue. "We actually had more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" Veronica asked, her voice suddenly concerned. 

"Like..." Betty pushed back her hair, closing her eyes. "Us taking a break." The admission created a heavy, crushing weight against her chest. “Or a _break up_ , I don’t know.”

Veronica took a sharp intake of breath, then "Betty, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She rested her head against the headboard. "It's okay, Veronica. It's only temporary. You know, until my Mom stops being psychotic."

"I didn’t realise that was temporary." She commented dryly.

Betty laughed softly. Then, with a sigh, she admitted, "It’s because I don’t want to upset my Mom, but it’s also because… everything's too much at the moment, I guess. And being with Jughead is so intense…” She looked out her window. “Sometimes I think it stops me from thinking straight. And I _need_ to think straight right now Veronica. For Polly."

"But that's love Betty. It's not always convenient."

"Yeah, but," she swallowed. "Sometimes I just wish it could be easy, you know? Like with..."

"... _With?_ _"_

She realised what she was saying and mentally shook herself. "Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” She checked her watch. “Listen V, I gotta go. Talk later?"

"Of course." Veronica replied before disconnecting.

Betty got up from her bed and closed the blinds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In her car, Veronica stared at her phone in silence for a solid five minutes after she ended the call. 

"Shit." She cursed to herself before turning the keys in the ignition and starting the engine.

She had a lump in her throat as she parked outside his house. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, she flicked her dark waves over her shoulders, neatened up the corner of her lipstick with her thumbnail and opened the car door, her black heels clicking against the pavement as she stepped out.

Her chest was heavy with anticipation as she walked towards the front door, but outwardly, she was the image of composure. She held her head high as she knocked. Both hands clasped the handle of her little black bag in front of her as she waited. The door swung open.

"I need your help." She said simply. "Can I come in?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM I loved reading people's reactions to last chap!!!!!  
> Really enjoyed writing this one, hope you enjoy reading!

"Betty we're having an inter-" Veronica’s dark eyes narrowed, and Kevin coughed mid-sentence. "A sleepover. We're having a sleepover. " He amended, as he sat down opposite Betty in the cafeteria.

He gave Veronica a small, apologetic smile with only a hint of wry amusement.

When, nearing midnight, Kevin had opened the door in an immaculate Ralph Lauren pyjama set to find none other than Veronica Lodge on his doorstep, he had been thoroughly surprised for two reasons.

One, because she didn’t even mention his immaculate Ralph Lauren pyjama set.

Two, because the dynamic, confident Veronica Lodge had looked at him wide eyed and panicked, and practically begged him for help. He’d had no idea that Betty and Jughead were having any difficulties, let alone that they had broken up. 

She’d been through hell this year, Veronica had argued. The only reason she _thinks_ she likes Archie is because he reminds her of how her life used to be. She’s making a huge mistake, and as her _best-friends_ —Kevin had secretly disagreed with the plural of that statement— we need to do something.

“ _What_?” He had demanded. “Veronica, if she’s seriously considering Archie, then as her friends, we have to support her—”

She shook her head with a fierce determination. “She’s making a mistake. If her life wasn’t so… messed up right now, she wouldn’t even consider him. She _loves_ Jughead.”

Kevin found himself touched by her complete devotion to her friend, despite it being so overly involved. “I mean,” He said slowly. “I mean we could just… ask her about it? You know, find out if she’s still into the boy-next-door type?”

Sincere gratitude and relief sprung into her dark eyes. “That could work! We could have a girls night— _of sorts,_ ” she added, noting his eyebrow raise.

“Who doesn’t love a sleepover?” He joked, with a hint of irony.

 

Facing the blonde in question, Kevin smiled sweetly. “So how about it?”

She looked up quizzically from her sandwich. “Kevin, I’m under house arrest, remember?” Clearly distracted, Betty turned her attention to fingering through the papers neatly stacked next to her packed lunch. “And besides, I need to help my Mom with the case.”

Gracefully waving her hair over her shoulder, Veronica sat down next to Betty. She rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Any leads?”

Betty chewed her lip. “Maybe,” she said and spread out the papers. Her blue eyes became intense as she leaned forward, presenting a document to himself and Veronica. “See this?” She gestured to the words underlined in red in the second paragraph. “It says Jason Blossom was found with _bruises_ on his ribs, skull, and back of neck.”

A beat, Betty looked at them expectantly. “And?” Kevin said eventually, not at all sure of what she was getting at.

“ _And,”_ Betty continued, grabbing another document and holding it up to them. “See here? Rope burns. My Mom thinks the ropes wouldn’t have survived if he had been tied up _after_ he was killed.”

Kevin exchanged looks with Veronica. “So you’re saying someone… kidnapped him?”

“Kevin, what if,” She gave a quick glance at a certain redhead seated across the cafeteria. “What if it wasn’t just anyone.”

He followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes sceptically. “The _Blossoms_?”

“Look,” She swallowed. “Me and Jughead found a birth certificate in my great-grandma’s files. Polly and Jason were related. And it’s likely the Blossom’s knew that, and wanted to end their relationship, so—”

“So they _killed_ their only son and heir.”

“Polly said his ring was gone!”

“Betty, anyone could have taken that! Maybe it fell out of his pocket—”

“Yeah, Betty,” Veronica joined in, eyes wide with worry. “What are you going to do? Break into the Blossoms house and—”

Betty looked at them in silence, her blue eyes as determined as they were reckless.

“Are you _insane_?” Kevin hissed.

“Kevin, what else am I supposed to do? It’s the only lead I have.”

He stared at her. “ _Don’t_ break an entry and daylight rob a grieving family for a ring they may or may not have?” Veronica nodded emphatically in agreement.

Betty paused for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I don’t know what to do.” She swallowed. “Polly’s in that… house. I need to get some sort of evidence, or…”

His heart felt a stab of sympathy. Kevin reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “Betty, I understand. It’s a difficult time, a _confusing_ ,” he gave a side-long look at Veronica. “time. But we’re here for you.”

“Yeah, Betty, come over this Friday.” She pleaded, “We’ll talk, watch movies… I’ll even get Smithers to get us take out from Pops.” She finished in a half song.

Betty, looked at them both, the ghost of a smile on her lips. But it quickly vanished. “My Mom will never let me.”

“Betty,” Kevin smiled, raising his eyebrows. “I can handle Alice Cooper.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Archie, was leaning against Veronica’s locker, waiting for her with a self-satisfied smile on his lips at the end of lunch. As he saw her approach, he walked over to meet her. “Ronnie, you were totally right, last night was so great—"

She brushed her dark hair over her shoulder and retrieved her books from her bag, not even meeting his gaze. “What was?”

He grinned, hovering behind her as she put the books in her locker. “The _tutoring_. At Betty’s.” He lowered his voice. “I really think I have a chance, Ronnie, the way she—”

She raised her eyebrows at him in the mirror, and then turned around, studying him intently with those dark eyes. “So you asked her out?”

His smile faltered. “No, but—”

She tilted her head to the side. “Archiekins. I got you over to her house so you could confess your feelings, not become the Forrest Gump to her Jenny.”

“Her… what?”

“I’m just _saying…”_ She rolled her eyes. “As much as my inner-feminist hates the concept, are you sure you’re not strictly friend-zoned?”

Archie’s good mood disintegrated at her words. She was right, of course, she always was. After he rejected her, Betty would have come to terms with the two of them being friends, and nothing more. She wouldn’t see the images of them together that had haunted Archie for the past two weeks. He swallowed. “What should I do?”

She closed the locker door, her dark eyes settling on his. “Ask her to home-coming.”

“But Veronica—” His brows knotted. “Don’t you think if I come on too strong so soon she’ll… freak out?”

She smiled sweetly at him tracing his jawline with her finger. “Oh Archie, you really are clueless.”

And as she stalked away, leaving him standing there, Archie felt exactly that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After school, Betty lay on her bed, staring absent-mindedly at her phone screen, her finger hovering over Jughead’s name.

She thought about putting the phone ear, hearing him say her name, hearing the apprehension in his voice as they both tried not to mention their ‘kind of’ breakup.

Clear-headed. She needed to be clear-headed. This wasn’t about her and Jughead, this was about _Polly_ , and bringing Jughead into it would confuse everything.

She put her phone in her back pocket and strode out of her room and down the stairs. She put on a pair of boots, her pale blue coat hanging off the bannister, and then tightened her ponytail, before making her way to the front door.

“Betty, it’s a school night,” Alice called to her from the kitchen. “And I seem to remember that you’re grounded.”

She bit back a retort. “It’s just to Archie’s Mom. I won’t be late.”

Alice raised an eyebrow. “No later than 10. Is that clear?”

Betty nodded stiffly, gave a strained smile, then slammed the door behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She leaned against the door, taking deep, harsh breaths and watching as they froze into clouds in front of her. She tried to remind herself that her Mom, despite her flaws, was doing this out of love. The thought ebbed the feelings of suffocation slightly, and her shoulder slumped with relief. Slowly, she unclenched her fist. She let out a hiss of pain as her nails left her palm. Ashamed, she wiped her palm on the back of her pants.

Betty moved her gaze to the house next door, more specifically, the dimly lit room opposite her own. She smiled as she noticed Archie’s figure in the window, who was currently inspecting his own reflection from under knotted brows. She watched him cast a critical eye over his outfit, frown, then pull his green sweater over his head. The sight of his bare-chest caused heat to flood to her cheeks, her eyes to swiftly look away.

 She was instantly embarrassed by her own bashfulness. It was just an old habit from her school-girl days, she told herself. The days when she would fantasize about them being invited to the same party, when she would imagine herself getting all dressed up, high-heels, loose hair, and a shade of lipstick her mother would critically raise her eyebrows at. She would arrive through the doors, and he would look up from his red solo cup and something about his gaze would change, and he would _see_ her, not just as Betty Cooper from next-door but a _girl_ with the potential to be his _girlfriend_...

It was the days when Archie’s name made her feel all warm and want to squeal, and when she’d daydream about the way his hair looked in sunlight and how good his arms felt wrapped around her, and how well they fitted together, like they were already those pictures in photo albums, that someday their kids would look at and laugh in shock at how young they were…

It was a memory that made her smile, but it was a smile tinged with sadness. Her life must have been so simple back then, that the biggest worry on her mind was Archie flirting with some blonde at Cheryl Blossom’s house party, that she’d had such an unclouded vision of how her life would unfold. So much of her world had changed.

So much of her had changed.

She looked back at her house, at her bedroom window, and sighed before walking to his front door and ringing the bell.

Archie’s Dad answered.

“ _Betty_ ,” He smiled warmly and he held the door open. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

She smiled politely. Out of all her friend’s parents growing up in Riverdale, she’d always liked Fred the most, from his easy smile, to his selfless, loving relationship with his son. “Hi, Mr Andrews.”

He shook his head. “Betty, I’ve known you since you were two. Fred, _please_.” He folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “So. Here to see Archie?”

She was just about to answer when Archie himself materialised behind Fred. He coughed awkwardly. “Dad, me and Betty have a Chemistry project due in tomorrow and—”

Fred held up his hands, a roguish smile on his bearded lips. “Alright, alright. I know you kids don’t want me getting in the way.”

As he stepped back to let Betty pass, she gave him a smile. “Good to see you Mr—” She cleared her throat. “ _Fred._ ”

“Always a pleasure, Betty.”

As Archie led her upstairs she heard his Dad cough from behind them. She turned around just quick enough to see him not-so-subtly mouthing ‘ _Leave the door open’_ , to which Archie responded with a half annoyed, half mortified stare. Betty had to hide a smile.

The door to Archie’s room opened with a groan, and when she stepped inside, to that cosy, dark room, she felt strange, as if she was out of place with those warm blues and browns that always used to comfort her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

She took a heavy breath, turning her mind to the current state of her life, and turned to Archie, who had been hovering behind her. “I need evidence to convict the Blossoms of Jason Blossoms death.”

He balked, then met her gaze with knotted brows. “Betty, are you sure—”

“I don’t know.” She interrupted. “But, Archie, I need to.” Her eyes bored into his as she repeated emphatically, “ _I need to know_.”

He gave a slight nod, with understanding eyes. “What kind of evidence?”

She sighed, and then sat down on his bed. “The engagement ring was on his body when he was found.” She looked up at him. “Polly said he would _always_ have it on him. If the Blossoms have it—”

He came over to the bed, sitting himself down next to her. “Yeah, but Betty, how could you get something like that?”

This was it, she thought to herself. This is what I came over to ask. Her heart hammered with apprehension, so much so that she couldn’t meet his dark eyes, and chose instead to fix her gaze on her hands. “Archie… Is there any way you could use your… relationship with Cheryl?” She swallowed before risking a glance at his face.

It was the picture of confusion. “Relationship?” He asked. “Betty, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Cheryl Blossom.”

She was slightly taken aback by the forcefulness of his voice, and wondered if she’d touched a nerve— or whether it was for her sake. Maybe a part of him still felt guilty for rejecting her confession six months ago, and was trying to spare her feelings. “It’s okay, Archie,” She said, shaking her head. “I’ve noticed you two have gotten… _close_ …”

He considered this for a moment, and then, to her surprise and utter relief, he nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“Archie,” She said emphatically, overwhelmed with gratitude. “ _Thank you_. If you need anything, anything at all—"

 “Come to the winter formal with me.” He stated. Then, when she didn’t say anything, he added hastily, “I mean, you need a break, Betty, a night to just be yourself and forget about…” He gestured to nowhere in particular. “all this.”

For a moment she blanched, the words so sudden they didn’t seem to register in her mind. She eyed his hopeful, nervous yet expectant gaze and for an instant felt very surreal, as she this was happening to someone else, not to her… Not now. How could he ask her to do this _now_? To put on that perfect, happy act—

 She felt panic rising in her throat.

“I think it’ll be good for you Betty.” He was saying, and gave her a warm, if slightly less confident, smile. “It’ll be fun. Everyone will be there.” He added.

Then suddenly, her eyes widened as realisation hit her in the gut. “Archie, _Cheryl_ will be there.” He knotted his brows in confusion. “Don’t you see? This is _perfect_.”

He shook his head, still not understanding her meaning.

“Archie, she’ll be out of her _mind_ with jealousy.” She said emphatically. “If she sees us going together…” A smile broke across her face. “It’ll give you the ideal opportunity to get close to her, and find out about Polly’s ring.”

His eyes narrowed as he realised her intentions. “Yeah,” Archie swallowed. “Yeah, that’s great.”

Betty’s brain was already whirring into action, solely focused on working out the best way for him to get the ring. “This means we’ll have to match outfits, of course, and make sure she sees us looking all ‘coupley’,” The words tumbled out of her mouth, barely managing to keep up with her train of thought. “then maybe you could approach her for the last dance, or should you wait for her to come to you? Anyway, we’ll figure out the details later.” She beamed at him. “If you find that ring, Archie, this could solve everything, with Polly, with my family…”

He nodded as she squeezed his hand, but for some reason he wouldn’t quite meet her gaze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead’s heart was both a little filled with relief and a hollow sort of disappointment as his phone lock screen showed no new messages. She wasn’t in any danger, he reminded himself. That should be enough.

He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat as he pocketed his phone. He fingered the set of keys in his pocket, taking a deep breath as he opened the door to the trailer.

As he walked inside, he was hit in the face by the yeasty smell of sweat and beer, of takeaway pizza and grease. The TV was blaring loudly in the room next door, and ignoring the bile rising in his throat, Jughead steeled himself, pushing into the next room.

It was as if the scene before him had been plucked from his mind’s lowest expectations. “Nice to see you cleaned, Dad.” He said drily, addressing the man in nothing but a checked shirt and boxers, sprawled across the couch, a beer bottle at his lips. His bloodshot eyes zipped to Jughead’s, and he watched the dark orbs widen in surprise before quickly they descended into shame. It filled him with disgust.

“Jug, I didn’t know you were coming over, I—” He began to rise from his seat, revealing a heavy imprint in the coach cushions. “I would’ve—”

“Would’ve what, Dad?” He demanded, jaw clenched. “Showered? Gone to work?”

“Jughead I’m sorry,” He interrupted, raising his voice. “I’ve had a hard day, alright? I don’t need you coming in here and busting my ass.”

He narrowed his eyes in deprecation. “Oh, a hard day of what, Dad?” He snapped. “Running your Serpent side business?”

FP’s face suddenly drained of colour, his dark eyes boring into Jughead’s. “What do you know about that?”  He strode over to his son. “Jughead, stay out of my business, you hear me?”

Worry settled in his stomach at his father’s words. His snarky comment had been intended as a throwaway one, he didn’t even know for sure that his Dad was involved in the Serpent’s business, he’d just always figured FP made his money from a little dealing on the side, illegal, but nothing too dangerous. “Are you… In trouble?” He asked, hesitant.

FP took a swig of his beer, eyes still on Jughead. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He said meaningfully, and Jughead wanted, really wanted to believe him, but something in his eyes gave away a hint of doubt. His tongue felt heavy in his head.

“What’re you doing back here anyway?” FP asked, trying to change the subject as he leaned against the counter island between them. “Get kicked out of the drive-in?”

“No, I just needed to pick up some stuff.”

FP nodded. “Well, I haven’t touched your room, everything’s… as you left it.”

Jughead gave a slight nod, brow still furrowed, and turned away from his Dad, making his way towards his bedroom.

“So, you still seeing that Alice Cooper’s daughter?” He called after him.

“No, we… broke up.” He stated, his voice monotonous. “Kind of,” he added, more to himself, as he pushed open his door.

“Those Cooper girls are hard-work,” He heard FP comment, a little awkwardly.

Jughead cast an eye over his room, the Tarantino posters, the empty Pepsi cans, and even the screwed-up underwear on the floor were all… just as he left them. He gave a quiet snort. His Dad hadn’t been kidding. He went over to his desk and opened the second draw down. He gave a little smile to himself and he scooped up the draws contents, a small, periwinkle blue flower encased in a glass, dotted with pearls.

It had caught his eye from the window of a prom-dress shop, month ago. The shade, although nowhere near as beautiful as the real thing, had immediately brought to mind the ice blue of Betty’s eyes. On a whim, he’d gone in and purchased it, wryly berating himself the entire time for, one, being so utterly infatuated with his girlfriend, and two, at the idea of him, out of his own free will, planning to go to a hideous school dance over a month in advance. Nevertheless, he’d spent the whole way home imagining how Betty’s eyes would light up, how she would smile in the way that made his knees weak, and look at him in that way, as if he hung the moon.

He slipped the glass case into his pocket, and his heart seemed to lift at the weight of it.

His Dad was back in the same position Jughead had seen him in when he arrived, the TV remote dangling lazily from his hand. He walked straight past him, to the front door. Then, with his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated, closed his eyes in defeat, before turning back round to FP. “Dad, if you’re in trouble… you gotta tell me. We can figure this out together—”

“Jughead I’m fine,” He interrupted, eyes locking with his son’s. “Listen to me just this once, okay? Don’t get involved.” Jughead swallowed, and gave a small nod without breaking his father’s penetrative gaze. Satisfied, FP turned back to the TV.

His stomach felt sick with worry as he pushed open the trailer door, he took one step into the cold air, before his Dad called after him. “I’m sorry, Jughead. About the Cooper girl. I know she was important to you.”

Jughead cast is green eyes to his Dad once and then went off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Fred Andrews the only properly good parent in the show :/

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh hope you enjoyed? Lemme know!!


End file.
